Rosario Vampire: Ghoul Hound
by Zeki-Kiryuu-kun628
Summary: Tsukune Aono was your typical student at your typical school, well sort of. Until, he was attacked by something, which caused him to turn into a monster and disappear. Soon reports of a monster attacking the students at Yokai Academy began to spread. And, everybody wants to know what happened to Tsukune?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Something I worked on and man I can't sleep!

RV: Ghoul Hound

Chapter 1

~The Attacker and Tsukune's Whereabouts~

It was late in the night. Ruby, the chairman's trusted aid patrolled the campus. She had heard rumors of a strange beast roaming the school grounds and attacking students. The witch wandered if it was a trouble-making student that had no regard to the rules, but then again the reports of the attacking beast weren't relatable to any monster that attended Yokai Academy. She also heard that Tsukune Aono, a deep crush of hers had also went missing, which made his harem go nuts.

She wandered the campus unaware that something was watching her. Its crimson gaze followed the raven-haired witch and its long tongue licked the saliva away from its sharp canines. Ruby carried her wand with her and kept patrolling. The strange beast followed her as it jumped from building to building like a spider and having its sharp claws digging into the concrete of the buildings. It decided to attack, which it did.

The beast leapt from the building and went soaring towards Ruby. Ruby turned around with a mischievous smirk, cast a spell and said, "I've finally caught you! No more will you plague Yokai Academy."

The beast hovered in mid-air and inches away from the raven-haired witch. Ruby studied the beast as the spell cast outlined the creature's features, which would ultimately be obscured by the night. She saw that the creature had crimson-red eyes, a wolf-like appearance and sharp, jagged canines, which wanted to taste her blood. Ruby witnessed a green uniform, which seemed too big for the scrawny, golden-brown, wolf-like creature. The sun rose and the creature looked horrified at it.

Ruby gasped as she witnessed the effect the morning sun had on the creature. It seemed to cause the creature great agony, but Ruby noticed something familiar about the creature. The fur disappeared along with the wolf-like traits, fangs and glowing red eyes to give way to a human-like form. The creature roared like a madman as the sun transformed it back into a human. The human had short, messy, chocolate brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and the same uniform seemed to fit the human this time unlike it did when he was in that horrible monster form. The spell broke and the boy fell to the ground right in front of Ruby. Ruby ran up towards the human and she couldn't believe that this was "Tsukune…!"

Ruby stared awkwardly for what seemed like forever at the boy. That monster that had been attacking students left and right was Tsukune. No, it couldn't be! Tsukune was a human not a monster. Ruby stared at the boy. He began to stir.

"T-Tsukune," she muttered. Her voice was confused and quiet.

The boy stirred again. He got up, but not on his two feet. No, he was still on all fours like he had been in that wolf-like form just moments ago. Tsukune's eyes were yellow, instead of red this time and he opened his mouth showing off his jagged, sharp teeth. "Tsukune-he's gone!" the boy known as Tsukune Aono growled as his tongue licked his fangs and drool dripped out of his mouth to the sidewalk. "You smell delicious!" the creature said before running as fast as he could on four, which he was still getting used to.

Tsukune was now above Ruby. His drool spilt onto her. He was mere inches away from tearing her apart, but he wouldn't taste his kill. Ruby closed her eyes and heard the raspy voice of the headmaster say, "Stand back, Ruby-san!"

Ruby opened her eyes. She saw the robed figure of Tenmei Mikogami stamding between her and 'Tsukune'. Ruby noticed Tsukune was growling and screaming in pain, which sounded like an injured dog and man whimpering in unison. "Headmaster, you're hurting him!" Ruby shouted.

The headmaster paid her no mind. He held the crucifix closer to the beast's forehead and sent it flying backwards. Ruby got up and the headmaster asked her without turning around, "Did it hurt you?"

Ruby replied, "IT! That's Tsukune! And, I'm fine. What's going on?"

The headmaster couldn't answer, because the beast that had possessed Tsukune's body came dashing towards them and again he was on all fours. The headmaster made some chants and then sent four, glowing, yellow crosses in the beast's direction. The small crosses connected and formed into a cage, which the beast couldn't escape from no matter how hard it tried. Ruby and the headmaster approached the cage cautiously. "Ruby," the headmaster said.

"Y-yes," Ruby replied.

"I want you to inform Mr. Aono's friends about this," the headmaster ordered.

"Why? Why do they have to see him like this? I can barely stand to see him like this. It's NOT fair!" Ruby said.

The headmaster remained still for a few seconds. "Ruby-san, we can't hide this from them. They are bound to find out sooner or later," the headmaster replied.

"Yes, I understand," Ruby answered as she slowly bowed before departing the headmaster and Tsukune.

Ruby made her way to the Newspaper Club and as usual Ginei was forcing the girls to hang up posters really high. She wanted to go there and smack the werewolf, but she knew that Tsukune's problems were more urgent than that of a perverted werewolf's. Yukari had finished putting up the last of her posters and she was the first to see Ruby enter the hallway. "Ruby-sama," she cheered as she went to greet her mentor.

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ginei and Ms. Nekonome followed suit after Yukari's announced Ruby's presence. "Hi Ruby-san, it's nice to see you," Moka said as she finished putting up her last share of the posters.

"What brings you here, Ruby-san?" Ms. Nekonome said.

"Have you found that vicious beast that's been attacking everyone or Tsukune?" Mizore added.

Ruby sighed. She didn't know how to say it, but she knew she had too. Tsukune was possibly going to get killed by the headmaster if they didn't find a way to cure the boy of his demons. Everybody noticed that something was up with Ruby. Yukari asked, "Is everything okay, Ruby-sama?"

Ruby sighed deeply. She looked around the room at everybody and then breathed deeply. "I've found Tsukune," she said.

Instantly all the girls began to get hyper, especially Kurumu. However, the excitement didn't last long as Ruby finished her sentence, "But, I've also discovered the attacker."

There was a chill running down everyone's spines. Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Moka and even Ginei began asking if the human was alright. She didn't want to answer it, but she had to. "Follow me," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry for the long wait. I hope I didn't keep you guys long. I recently decided to do chapter two. Sorry if it's confusing, but it's pretty much a bunch of flashbacks that Tsukune's harem has before returning back from summer break. All of them are still upset about leaving Tsukune behind, because the headmaster sees him as a threat to the outside world. The little kid at the end is named Yukito and he is Moka's cousin. That is pretty much a glimpse of his childhood with his human mother. By the way, he is a dhampir by the way and he was forced to go to Yokai Academy after a certain incident. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I don't own Rosario Vampire._

_**Rosario Vampire Ghoul Hound**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**~Nightmare Repeated~**_

**Flashback**

Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Yukari Sendo and Moka Akashiya were ecstatic about returning to Yokai Academy for the second school semester. All of them were thrilled unlike the many other students that were distraught about their summer break being called to a sudden end. It was weird that these four girls had formed a friendship together. Usually, a witch, a snow woman, a vampire or a succubus would either stay clear of each other's paths or fight each other to the death due to rights of certain privileges like mating and bearing offspring. Vampires and witches usually kept to themselves, while snow women and succubae relied on any mate, rather it being a human male or the male gender of their race, the incubus to get them by. Witches were different on the other hand, because they were seen as less monster-like and associated more with humans. There were cases in where witches and their male counterparts, warlocks could get by with their human partners and society without any suspicion being casted upon them. And, just like the vampire; witches, snow-women, succubae and even witches mostly stayed with their own.

Despite, the girls' differences in species, they had managed to put everything aside for the attention of a certain human. Nobody at first knew that Tsukune Aono was human, not even Moka Akashiya when they first met. Moka didn't understand why the boy's blood smelled so appealing or why he had acted so fearfully when he first started at Yokai Academy together. She just associated it with two things. First, she had mainly drank blood from blood packs that her parents and their servants had brought home from either a hospital or a blood bank. And, lastly, she just assumed that Tsukune was just anxious about being at a new school in a new place with new faces as many new kids usually are.

However, the more time Tsukune and Moka began to learn about each other. She learnt that wasn't the case. Moka had basically said that she hated humans, because of the constant bullying they had done to her back in her days as a child attending human schools. She could sense that Tsukune was greatly upset with her comment and nearly turned away from her before saying, "Do you hate me too?"

Moka was dumbfounded by Tsukune's reaction. She nearly wanted to bust at crying at how he had snapped at her. Of course, Moka thought back on it now. She had dragged him through so much like the psychotic class president, drinking his blood without his consent, constant threats from envious boys that worshipped the ground Moka walked on and even the fact that he had nearly gotten himself on numerous occasions, especially at one time by her own hand. Yet, despite all these difficulties she began to fall for the human and even helped him hide it from the school and their own best friends.

For Kurumu, it was still the same, but the way she had fallen for Tsukune was completely different. It had all started out as a competition between her and the vampire as they had both started their first at the school. Kurumu Kurono was addicted to having boys and men falling for her. After all, she was a succubus: a demon of love. The fact that a certain pink-haired girl that just showed up out of nowhere and started winning over all the boys drove her nuts and Kurumu swore to herself that she wouldn't lose to Moka.

So, she plotted on how to beat the vampire. Kurumu finally received an idea in the form of stealing away somebody precious to the bitch. That person came in the form of Tsukune Aono. He didn't seem special by any means as he was pretty weak in comparison to all the other chumps at the monster-only school. Tsukune wasn't that handsome either. However, she was willing to bewitch the boy just to reclaim her popularity amongst the school's males and her honor as a succubus.

Kurumu claimed the boy as her love just to make that pink-haired brat cry. It worked like a charm, but there were a few problems that interrupted her plan. It had started out with Tsukune refusing to obey her and always willing to run off to his dear Moka-san. She always bewitched his body to make it to where he couldn't flee and temporarily forget that bitch. But, she had mixed feelings in regard if she should control him against his will.

Kurumu's controlling relationship soon came to an end when her tricks no longer worked on Moka. The pink-haired bloodsucker once again managed to steal away something crucial to Kurumu's tricks and that was Tsukune Aono. The boy had removed Moka's rosary, thus putting the succubus in a world of hurt. Kurumu was scared once she beheld Moka's true S-class vampire form and she thought for sure that she would have her tail and wings torn out. However, Tsukune, the boy she had threatened to kill and controlled unexpectedly came to her aid. And, he saved her from the demonic Inner-Moka's wrath.

The third that soon befriended and fell in love for the human was a young witch named Yukari Sendo. She didn't care for the boy and just saw him as being similar to the many other jerks that belittled her for her species and age. Yukari would only cause mischief for anybody that dared get in her way. And, the only person that the witch admired at the school was Moka Akashiya, the most popular, intelligent and beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on.

There was only problem that separated Yukari from her idol, Tsukune Aono. She had managed a few times to separate them, but no matter how hard the witch tried. Yukari couldn't keep the human down. He was like a cockroach; hard to kill. Tsukune preserved the witch's trials and eventually befriended her after he protected her from her vengeful classmates. Yukari still liked Moka, but she loved Tsukune.

The final girl that eventually fell for the human was Mizore Shirayuki. She normally didn't like coming to class due to a certain teacher that kept stalking and hurting her. The snow-woman risked being expelled from school until she met Tsukune Aono. He sympathized with how lonely she was. She grew close to him and refused to let anybody else have him.

This led to a fight between the four. Mizore felt betrayed that Tsukune still continued to stick with those three girls and not return her affection. She sought to kill him and lost control over her power. Her ice clones nearly killed her future-friends, but thanks to Tsukune and Moka. They were all saved and the snow girl's clones were annihilated.

The five friends had their difficult moments. Some of which their friendship might not have survived. The first one was the fact that the Student Police Council had revealed the truth to Kurumu and Mizore that Tsukune was a human and that Moka, their best friend had helped him keep that secret. Kurumu nor Mizore cared that Tsukune was human, but they did care that he and Moka had lied to them. They eventually overcame their bitterness, saved Tsukune's life and put the Student Police snobs to know their place.

No matter whatever hardship arose. The five friends would stick it out. Through thick and thin, it didn't matter. Nothing would sever their friendship, not even the fact that Tsukune was now considered a hazard to all of them. They were determined to make it work and get the Tsukune they knew back from the clutches of that unrelenting beast that tormented their love on a nightly basis.

"Is that really Tsukune," Kurumu had gasped in tears when she laid on eyes an angry, golden-haired beast that struggled in its chains. She wanted so badly to take those chains off and hug her mate of fate. However, something kept her back. Maybe it was fear that kept her back. After all, despite the numerous electrifying and apparently painful chains that bound her beloved, he was still able to run towards her on all fours. She wanted to help him, but Tsukune or that beast just wanted to eat her.

"Get back," Ginei Morioka yelled as he shielded the succubus. Tsukune tore into the werewolf's pant leg and crimson liquid started to leak out.

"That's enough, Morioka-san," the headmaster said as he ordered his aid, Ruby to get the werewolf, the snow-girl, the succubus, the vampire and the witch out of there quickly for not just their sakes, but Tsukune's.

Ginei was being tended to a local male nurse, which didn't set well to him for apparent lecherous reasons. Kurumu, Moka, Mizore, Yukari and even Ruby were at a loss for words at what they had just witnessed. "There's no way that was Tsukune," Yukari said through an eyeful of tears.

"Yeah, Tsukune would never hurt us, especially not me," Kurumu replied with an arrogant, yet upset boast.

Mizore smacked her across the head with her icicle-formed hand. The succubus fell unconscious and Moka glared at the girl. "You can't do that," Moka yelled as she stood in between the attacking snow-girl and the unconscious love demon.

"Get out of my way! I am tired of her arrogant boast," Mizore ordered through emotionless pale blue irises.

"Not on your life," Moka snarled.

"Then, I guess I'll have to punish you too," Mizore said as she was about to pound the currently, pink-haired vampire in the head with her ice fist.

A loud, agonizing shriek echoed throughout the building that the feuding girls and irritated, injured werewolf were currently in. It stilled Mizore in her attacks. Water began to form in her eyes and she fell to the bed. Kurumu had regained consciousness as the screams repeated. Ruby and Yukari covered their ears and shouted, "MAKE IT STOP!"

The shrieks weren't close enough to being monster-like. They were more like a young man screaming in pain before being cut off by a dog's howling. Kurumu, Mizore and Moka huddled on the hospital cot that they had shared. None of them had the strength to tune out their love's painful wails like the two witches did. It was just unbelievable that Tsukune was stripped of his humanity and forced to reside in that hideous, werewolf form for that and every night, even though there was seemingly never a full moon out.

Mizore, Moka, Yukari, Ruby, and Kurumu met up on the last day of school before they headed out for their summer break. They would continue to think of their love and find out what cursed him. The girls nodded and separated. Ruby returned to the headmaster's side, while Kurumu, Mizore, Moka and Yukari 'enjoyed' their break. All of them hated saying good-bye.

The headmaster, Tenmei Mikogami had refused to relinquish Tsukune Aono, despite his harem's constant protest. "But, you have to let him free," Moka replied.

"Don't you think that Tsukune would miss his parents and his cousin terribly if he is forced to be cooped up in that small, dingy room for all summer break," Yukari said.

"Yeah, and besides Tsukune would never hurt anyone," Kurumu added.

The headmaster chuckled at the girls' comments. "Ms. Sendo, Ms. Akashiya, and Ms. Kuruono, I am aware of your affections for Mr. Aono, but I can't allow him out of this barrier."

"Huh, why not?" the girls protested.

"For simply reasons that you are all aware of. Mr. Aono is in a severe condition that he thinks that we're all his enemies," the headmaster answered.

"Yeah, but he isn't like that during the day," Yukari said.

"Exactly, and if I were to release Mr. Aono out into the world of humans, he would cause massive havoc. Yokai Academy cannot be accountable for such consequences. And, the consequences would lead to Mr. Aono being eradicated," the headmaster continued.

All four girls' eyes went wide. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" they all whined.

"Of course, I can. Yokai Academy is meant to be a place of educating monsters to coexist with humans. And, Mr. Aono's condition would put destroy everything that Yokai Academy stands for," Mr. Mikogami finished. "Now, return to your classrooms."

"Ah, I can't believe that man," Kurumu griped. "Who does he think he is?"

"I believe he is the headmaster of our school," Yukari said.

The succubus got irritated and smashed the little witch on the head. "I didn't ask for your input, Yukari!"

Yukari rubbed the now sore lump on her scalp. Moka snapped at Kurumu, while Mizore helped Yukari ice the lump down. "I-I just want to see Tsukune and nothing will keep me from him, not even the creepy headmaster," Kurumu roared as she ran off, leaving the three girls behind.

**Flashback**

A small boy sat up in his bed. A woman picked up a book and sat on the boy's bed. "Hey mommy, what story are we reading today?" the small boy asked. His large, orange eyes were large and wide with curiosity.

The woman ruffled the boy's dirty-blonde hair. "You'll just to have to wait and see, Yukito," the woman smiled.

The small boy, Yukito smiled excitedly and slumped down in his bed. He listened intently to his mother's soft, monotone voice. She began and the small boy, Yukito slowly closed his eyes with a small smile on his face. "A long time ago, there was a young man named Knight. He had fallen for a young princess named Light. However, the two couldn't be together due to the fact that Knight was a monster and the princess, Light was a human."

"The silver wolf, Knight was greatly despised by his love's bodyguards. They would constantly seek their dogs on the wolf and beat it to the point that it nearly died. Knight always managed to get away from those abusive guards due the kindness of Princess Light. Knight went back to his pack and they always warned him about those humans. However, he was never willing to let go of his affections for Light."

"What happened to the young wolf, mother?" Yukito asked as he sat up on his bed and glanced over to his mother's arm to see the pictures.

"You'll just have to relax and be patient, Yukito. I don't want to ruin the surprise," his mother smiled.

"No fair," Yukito pouted as he slumped back down into his bed with his small arms crossed.

Yukito's smile as she continued reading, "Knight eventually came across an old hag. She saw the pain in the young wolf's eyes and granted him the power to take on the form of being a human. Knight was excited about his new appearance and thanked the witch. However, the witch told him that he couldn't remain a human for long. If he wanted to win over his love than he had to bite her before the next full moon set or else the spell would break. And, Knight would return to being just an ordinary wolf."

"The witch disappeared and Knight fled back to the castle. Nobody knew what to think of this stranger for they had never seen him. Light soon witnessed the young man, who introduced himself as Knight. It became love at first sight. And, the two were inseparable."

"Knight knew that his temporary transformation was coming to an end. He worried about what Light would think of him if she knew his true form. Would she still love him? Only the gods knew."

"Light worried about Knight. She wondered about her beloved and one night went to spy on him. That same night she saw her love take on the shape of a wolf. Knight saw Light and out of fear ran off. Light chased after him. Knight knew that he couldn't bite his love. He didn't want to force her into becoming something she wanted. And, the two lovers were forever separated."

"Knight went off to live back in the forest with his pack. He told them what happened and that he would never go after another human again. Humans and wolves could never coexist. Knight eventually mated with one of his pack mates. He fathered many pups, but he would never forget Light."

"Light on the other hand refused to live without her love. She searched endlessly for Knight, but she never found him. Insanity eventually overtook her. She soon became mad and destroyed the forest that Knight and his pack lived in. Knight escaped along with most of his pack, but he cursed his ex-lover for the deaths she caused him. The two eventually became enemies."

"The two attacked each other. Light bit and clawed Knight and Knight had bitten and scratched her. The two were greatly injured and fled. Both were cursed. Knight became the first werewolf, while Light became something else. Light and Knight's descendants did intermingle, but they did continue to fight. After all, the two were destined to become enemies as part of the witch's curse."

Yukito was already vastly asleep. His mother stood up from the bed and put the book back onto her shelf. She glanced sadly at her son and tucked him in his blankets. Yukito's mother brushed the boy's hair to the side. She soon turned the bedroom light off and closed her son's bedroom door.

**End of Flashback**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosario Vampire: Ghoul Hound**

**Chapter 3**

**~Death~**

_ "Why is father sending me to this stupid school?" _a blonde-haired teen muttered to himself as he placed his pale hand under his chin. His orange eyes watched the scenery change as the old, yellow bus drove by. One moment it was a lush, green field. The next moment, it was barren wasteland full of nothing, but of ancient skyscrapers, paved streets and numerous people walking about. Some were sitting on benches and reading their newspapers, while others were eating their food near the cafes. Every place the creepy bus driver passed was just plain and boring. The teen was just anxious to arrive at the damned school that his parents sent him too.

_"Oh that's right…it's because of what I did. Man, I hate humans!" _The boy thought. The bus driver looked into his mirror to see the teen in it. He pulled to a stop in front of a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. "Here we are, kid. Yokai Academy, be sure not to trip on your way out," the bus driver said as he lit up a cigarette.

The teen just ignored the creepy, yellow-eyed bus driver as he carried his leather suitcase and yellow backpack outside. He made his way down the three steps till his brown, leather shoes planted firmly on the ground. A stream of blue lightning cackled over the endless mass of trees that seemed to have tentacles for branches, which seemed to reach towards the blood red sky. The teen sighed as he made his towards the large, ominous, gray Victorian that sat at the end of the forest. _"How clichéd can this place is? I know I am going to hate it here,"_ the teen sighed as he made his way towards the school as he passed by several gravestones and several of those creepy trees.

Their branches seemed to want to pierce him. However, the teen was prepared with a sword in hand. He wouldn't let those filthy tree monsters ruin his school supplies, school uniform, or the little personal belongings he carried with him, he just wouldn't. The teen was halfway through the forest till he heard something approach him. He took his stance with his suitcase on the ground next to his right foot and his sword wielded in his left hand. "Come out and show yourself," he yelled.

_"Click…click…ring…ring…" _the sound came closer. The teen tightened his grip on his sword. He bore his fangs and focused his hearing on the source of the sound. It stopped. The teen sighed with relief and placed his sword within its sheath that he carried on his right thigh. He picked up his suitcase and just as soon as he was about to leave _WHAM. _The teen went flying along with his suitcase. _"AH, WHAT THE HELL?" _the teen screamed in his mind as he came crashing down into the dirt.

The teen had circles in his eyes, but he eventually regained his consciousness. "Hey, why did you attack me?" the boy demanded. He then froze on seeing who it was. "Ugh," he sighed as the pink-haired girl got up along with her bike.

"I'm so sorry," the girl said as she started gathering up her stuff and the boy's stuff. She then froze once she saw the boy's face and thus dropping all the stuff. "YUKITO, why are you?" the girl asked as she ran up to him and clutched him tightly.

The blonde-haired teen's face went crashing into the pink-haired girl's busty breasts. "Hey, wait a second. Do I-"the boy, Yukito kept trying to say, but his words kept rushing out of his head just as the blood rushed out of his nose. Yukito didn't know how he regained his ability, but he pushed the girl away. He glanced at her. Orange met with light green. "Do I know you?" Yukito asked in a stern voice.

The girl chuckled and smiled at the boy, "I am surprised you don't remember your own cousin, Yukito. Don't you remember me, Moka Akashiya?"

Yukito went almost pale as he remembered a younger version of himself and a pink-haired girl playing hide and seek within a forest that sat in the backyard. He then fainted with blood gushing out of his nose. _"What the hell? That's Moka! Man, she got hot," _Yukito thought as his leg seemed to move on its own. _'"Dad, why'd you have to send me again to this damned school?!"_

"Are you okay, Yuki-kun?" Moka asked with concern. "I guess I should take you to the nurse's office along with your luggage."

**A year earlier**

The annoying, digital alarm blared wildly. Yukito refused to get up. It was only seven am and way too early for the reckless teen to get up. He smashed the alarm to bits. And, Yukito managed to get back to sleep.

A few minutes later, his mother called from downstairs in the kitchen, "Yuki-kun, it's time to get up! You don't want to miss the bus, do you? I'm not driving you like last time." Yukito groaned and moaned in his sleep. He flailed a little bit and covered his ears with a fluffy, white pillow. "Ugh, shut up, mom," he muttered to himself.

"Kairi, can you wake up your lazy brother?" Yukito's mother asked his nine-year-old sister.

"Mom, do I have too?" Kairi, Yukito's little sister whined.

"Yes Kai-chan, I am afraid that if you don't wake him up than I'll have to drive him again. If I have to drive him again, then I'm going to be late for work again. And, I might lose my job, which means no allowance," Yukito's mother said to the fourth grader.

Kairi's eyes went big and she gasped, "That's no fair! Yuki's a big jerk!"

Yukito's mom nodded, "That's precisely why I need you to wake up old lazy bones, understand?"

Kairi nodded, "Un-huh!"

Yukito ignored his mother and his sister. He seriously didn't take their threats seriously. After all, Kairi had been talked into waking him before and it didn't work before. So, he thought their attempts were pointless. Until…_SPLASH! _Yukito jumped ten feet into the air.

His head hit the ceiling, which left a nasty lump as he landed on the shaggy, yellow carpet. Yukito was in his Spiderman boxers still and he heard his mother shout from downstairs, "Yukito James Peter, if you come crashing into the kitchen than I'm going to deduct your allowance and make you work with the maintenance man this time to fix the house. Now, get your ass ready!" Yukito rolled his eyes and groaned as he fell back into his bed.

_SPLASH_, water once again soaked the boy. Yukito growled and launched up from the bed like a rocket. "Mom says to get up!" Kairi, Yukito's annoying nine-year-old, dark blonde and blue eyed half-sister roared.

"Will you stop doing that?" Yukito snapped. "I don't give a damn what mom says! I'm not going to that lousy human school."

Kairi's light blue eyes got big and her lips began to quiver. She turned to door and screamed, "Mommy, Yuki's being difficult again and he insulted you again!" Yukito went pale. He began laughing anxiously as something like an elephant began marching up the stairs.

"Why you tattletale," Yukito roared as he raced to catch the sneaky, little witch. However, she was too quick and made her way to the door. Yukito's mom was now in the doorway with that pesky, little sister of his next to her. Yukito's mom's blonde hair, light blue eyes and expression were like that of a demon. You could say that the devil himself would be put to shame by Yukito's mom's aura. Yukito sweat-dropped and hastily apologized, he frantically rushed into the bedroom and within an hour he was out the door to catch the bus.

"Hey, where's your chopsticks, Mr. Jap," some idiot named Kyle said as he rushed towards Yukito and slammed his beefy hand on the boy's back.

Yukito squinted a little at the idiot jerk's remark. This boy was named Kyle Tanner. He was by all means the most brainless and yet most popular jock at the stupid high school. "Yeah, I brought my chopsticks and you can shove them up your hillbilly ass after you're done fucking your cousin, Kyle," Yukito replied with a chuckle.

Kyle's eyes twitched and he attempted to punch the boy, but Yukito dodged it. Yukito managed to get away from the brainless, beefy, and mass of fat and bones that was known as Kyle Tanner. Yukito was in his classroom now and away from that idiot. Yukito watched from the classroom window on the second floor with a smirk as Kyle screamed and threw a tantrum outside. The school principle, Mr. Jones came out and escorted the young idiot to detention. _"Serves that brain-dead doofus right," _Yukito thought as a hand touched his shoulder.

"I don't think it is right that you have to tease him like that, Yuki-kun," a small, high-pitched voice squeaked.

Yukito nearly jumped fifteen feet in the air before frantically turning around to see who touched him and he was met with his hazel eyed, fifteen-year-old classmate, Christine Hugger. "Why do you always have to berate me like that, Christy?" Yukito demanded.

The petite, light brown-haired girl began to fill her hazel eyes with tears and whined, "Yuki-kun, I don't like to see you being mean to Kyle-kun. Sure, he is an idiot, but he still doesn't deserve to get beaten up at school since his father is always beating him up due to his bad grades, WAH!" Yukito began to flush. "Alright, I'll apologize, but next time I am not going to fall for your crybaby act. Just, because Tanner gets abused by his father. It doesn't mean that he has to take out his lack of brains on me or anybody else at this stupid school. Gee, why are you the only one that tutors him and not the teachers?" Yukito said in an irked voice. He didn't hate this girl; she was probably the only human he could tolerate other than his half-sister and mother. Some people thought that Yukito and Christy was an item.

"Promise," Christy said with her notorious puppy-like face.

Yukito sighed and nodded, "Alright, I promise. I'll do it after chess club ends, okay? Now, can you please stop making that annoying face? You're going to give me a headache."

Christy suddenly smiled and skipped to her seat. The bell went off and Yukito went to his seat, which sat at the back of the classroom. _"Man, why doesn't father just take me out of this stupid American school? I hate these humans, because they make fun of how I talk. That I read and eat in my classroom, because I don't want to be in their obnoxious cafeteria as they mindlessly chatter about useless stuff and glare at me just because I get better grades than all of those rednecks put together. Why did mother move us to this stupid country known as the United States?"_

Chess club finally let out. Yukito was about to head home as it was already dark, but he had promised Christy. He had promised her that he would apologize for his 'rude' behavior towards Kyle. In Yukito's mind, Kyle had gotten what he deserved as the jerk was always bullying and harassing everybody including him. Kyle was too stupid to learn not to pick on people, especially after they had beaten him several times over. That ape was just a glutton for punishment.

Yukito went towards a small, brick building that sat behind the main school building. The boy sat on a bench next to the small building, which served as where the wrestlers met and competed. Practice was finally out, but Kyle never came out. Yukito asked his friends, but they just stared at him, wandered why he was looking for Kyle and brushed him off. None of Kyle's friends knew where the ape was after Yukito beat the living tar out of them. All of them were adamant that they hadn't seen Tanner since Mr. Jones' morning detention.

It was getting way past Yukito's curfew. _ "Ah," _Yukito sighed. _"Why do I have to stay outside to look for Kyle? He's probably home right now. Mom is going to kill me when I get home."_

_"But, didn't you promise Christy that you wouldn't leave till you apologized to Kyle?"_ he thought to himself. _"I know, I know, but mom's going to kill me. Can't apologize to him tomorrow? He is probably at home right now." _Yukito kept debating within himself. He kept picturing Christy's distraught face and it made his heart drop. _"Ah, I can't believe this! I'll just have to go to his house, apologize to the ape, tell Christy about it tomorrow at school and hope that mom doesn't whoop my ass when I get home!" _Yukito began to walk to the school's gates and began walking down the long, wooded, dirt trail till he eventually reached the highway.

There were no lights, except for the full moon. It gleamed on the darkened, rocky road as Yukito took one step after another down the road. He pulled his jacket closer to his face and stretched out his long sleeves to cover himself from the chilly wind that blew against his back. It was now 9:30 pm and the dark clouds began to pour down rain like a waterfall. Yukito was now wet to the bone and wanted to go home badly. Sure, his mother would ostracize him for being out late, but at least he would be in a warm house and in warm clothes; not freezing.

"AH," a scream echoed from within the woods. It sounded a lot like Christy and Yukito ran into the forest. The branches cut into his skin and tore at his clothing. He was determined to find the girl that was screaming. Hopefully, it wasn't Christy. Hopefully, she was at her house eating dinner with her family, taking a shower and getting ready for bed. He had to confirm that his gut feeling was wrong. Yukito wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to that annoying girl was hurt or worst dead. _"Please, please, don't be Christy! Please, please, don't be dead," _he prayed in his mind as he finally reached the source of the noise, which was in a large clearing.

"AH, SOMEBODY HELP!" Yukito heard the scream. It wasn't Christy, but one of her friends. He ran up the hill, not sure what to find. He stopped midway up the hill. "HUH," Yukito froze once he saw it.

It had the face of a human, yet the body of a wolf. It was standing on its two hind legs and claws strangling against its waist. Yukito gathered up his courage and ran up the hill to get a closer look. He gasped at what he saw. Two girl bodies lay before the thing's feet. Both of them had their throats rip apart with the bone sticking out and blood still gushing out of it.

Yukito then saw the creature bite into the screaming girl's neck. "AH," she shrieked. Her bloodcurdling scream pierced the quiet night and she fell limp against the beast's naked, furry body. "Stop this," a girl's voice screamed as she sat shaking behind the creature.

The creature narrowed its human-like, golden eyes. He ran towards her, but she managed to get away from him. However, she didn't notice who she rammed into. Both she and Yukito went rolling down the grassy, wooded hill with that thing on their tails. Yukito and Christy held their foreheads for a second before gasping once they saw each other. The thing howled and Yukito shouted, "Let's get out of here, Christy-chan!" and with that he grabbed the girl's hand and rushed as quickly out of the forest.

"What's going on, Yuki-kun?" Christy asked as Yukito dragged her through the forest. The creature behind them was rapidly gaining. Entire trees went flying into the pitch black sky. "Look, I don't have time to explain, Christy. Do you want to live?"

Christy stopped and sent her and Yukito slapping headfirst into mud. "Ouch," the two said together. Yukito pushed Christy off of him. "We have to go back," Christy said as she glanced back towards the hill.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Yukito demanded.

"We have to go back and save my friends. We have to go back and talk some sense into Kyle," Christy said. It was too dark to see the girl's face, but the sound in her voice was enough to discern that Christy was distraught.

"What are you talking about?" Yukito asked. "We can't go back there; it's dangerous!"

"I don't care," Christy wailed. "My friends need me; Kyle needs me! I have to talk some sense into him. If I do, maybe he'll return to being the Kyle I know."

"What are you-"Yukito was going to ask. However, something or rather someone interrupted their conversation. A searing pain ripped into Christy's back. The thing that had killed and attacked Christy's friends from earlier ripped into the midsection of the girl's back. "Why Kyle," she said as she collapsed on Yukito, thus trapping him.

Yukito saw the creature's golden eyes once more. He gasped as he tried to push Christy's bloody body off of his own, "KYLE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" It was no use. Yukito prepared for his demise, but the claws never came as they retracted themselves from Christy's tummy. He became unconscious from the amount of fear he experienced and the last he heard was Kyle's agonizing yelp.

The first thing Yukito had woken up to was the bright, flashing lights of several police cruisers and the hollering ambulance, red trucks. Yukito attempted to move as several thoughts went soaring through his head. He couldn't move and then he glanced up through the foliage of the green trees overhead. It was quite obvious that it was dawn. _"That would explain why I am so weak,"_ Yukito thought.

Yukito then saw that five people were being loaded into the paramedics. All of them were zipped in black, garbage-like bags. Yukito then passed out again. He then woke up again in a hospital bed with his monstrous mother and half-sister looming over him. "It's about time you woke up, damned brat," a husky male voice spoke.

Yukito got up and saw the man. He had silver hair that was long and ran towards his lower back. The man had pale skin and demonic, red eyes. His silver bangs crowded one part of his slanted eyes. Yukito recognized the man. "Why are you here?" Yukito yelled at the man. However, he was slapped in the face by his mother's fist.

"That's no way to speak to your father," his mother yelled. "Do you know how worried you made us? What the Hell were you thinking being out that late? We thought you were dead!"

Yukito sweat-dropped and hid under his white, hospital sheets, while his little sister, Kairi ran towards the dhampir's father. "Please, speak up for my stupid brother. I don't want mommy to kill him for his stupidity," Kairi cried into that vampire's black sweater.

"Don't concern yourself, little one," he patted her head. "I'll talk to your mother," the man said. Kairi smiled. And, he gave the little girl some change to get a soda from the vending machine out in the lobby. Kairi ran out and left her brother alone with their raving mother and that idiot dead-beat father of his.

"Hey Sakura," the man said as he placed his scrawny, bony hand onto his mother's back.

"What Isaac," she screamed. Yukito nearly fell out of his bed from his mother's severe temper, but his dead-beat vampire dad just remained calm as ever. Yukito never knew why this man was always like this. He remained quiet.

"Do you remember what we talked about last night when you called me to this hospital?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, of course, I remember. Why is that important?" Sakura demanded.

"Well, because once our son is out of the hospital. The media is going to want answers and it's clear that our son cannot handle human school," Isaac said.

"Yes, I know that," Sakura replied. "But, I am not going to send my son, the one you neglected for twelve years to some stupid school for monsters. Unlike you, my son is not a monster!"

"Yes, I know I should have spent more time with Yukito-kun, but I had other priorities," Isaac said.

"What is more important than your son?!" Sakura demanded.

"Well, I'll tell you about that tomorrow. But, we need to sort out what to do Yukito first," Isaac said as he eyed the glaring, frightened fifteen-year-old.

"Alright," Sakura nodded.

The two headed out of the room. Sakura glared at her son as they left.

**The Next Day**

"You're sending me where?" Yukito shouted.

Yukito's mom glared at him, while Isaac sat in the front of the limousine. "I didn't like it either, Yukito James Peter, but due to your irresponsibility. I don't know what to do with you anymore!"

"Mom, just give me another chance, please," Yukito pleaded as he glanced up at his mom with his big puppy eyes. She just ignored him and pushed him into the open back door of the limo. "MOMMY, I AM SORRY!" Yukito wailed as the driver pushed the boy further into the limo, put the seatbelt on him, closed the door, got back in and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am looking for a Beta to help me with Kingdom Hearts and Rosario Vampire. Anybody will do, you just have to be into those two. I don't own Rosario Vampire or it's season 2. Also, sorry for the long wait, everybody.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Beginning of the End**

"A time to change and a time to weep. My sorrows shall never fade."

It had been only three months since Tsukune had said his goodbyes to his friends as they went off to enjoy their summer break. His hair had grown unexpectedly long and matted just like his nails. He had lost a lot of weight, so much in fact that the former human looked like a scarecrow. A knock came at the door and a familiar face entered the small, dank room carrying a tray full of food.

"What do you want?" the matted creature asked in a croaky, stale voice, which hadn't been used since the day of his unexpected attack.

"Oh, I just brought some food. Ruby-san, the headmaster and Ms. Nekonome are worried about you," the perverse werewolf known as Ginei Mirokia said as he placed the tray of meats and bowl of water onto the concrete floor.

Tsukune's stomach cried out painfully and saliva dripped from his mouth like a waterfall's gushing torrents. He jumped from his rotted cot to the floor and slowly approached the food on all fours. Tsukune then glared at the werewolf with all of his newly sharpened canines. The ex-human stared at the food and then slowly backed away from it. He proceeded to go back to his mattress to stare out the barred window, but Gin yanked him back to the tray by the scruff of his white, sleeveless shirt, which had several stains on it in colors that varied from a deep reddish brown to a pale dusty one.

Tsukune swung his long fingernails sluggishly and growled like an insane madman at the werewolf.

"LET GO! LET GO OF ME!" he roared with his broken voice.

"Not until you eat, Aono," Gin snarled as he threw the boy on the ground. Tsukune hoisted himself up back on all of fours. He glared at the werewolf with his chocolate orbs turning a sinister red and yellow.

"Tsukune, I am only doing this, because I care about you," Gin muttered as he held the insane ex-human down and shoved slab after slab of meat down the boy's throat.

Tsukune wanted to bite, but he was too weak. He just silently cursed, "Damn you!"

Gin released Tsukune and left the room. Tsukune went over to the bowl of water and began licking it up. The sunlight hit him in the face and he growled at it. The rays of sunlight kept getting bigger, making odd patterns on his messy, vomit-covered floor. Tsukune didn't mind the floor and the headmaster,Ms. Nekonome, Ruby and even Gin had grown accustomed to it. Tsukune hid underneath his mattress and waited until the sunlight disappeared before he ran back to the bowl to drink.

Tsukune then went over to one of the corners of the room and sat. He placed two of his sharp nails into his mouth before waiting for the acidic bile to bubble up. He spat out the vomit and watched curiously as it hit the floor. Tsukune wrote in his vomit before licking it up

noisily.

"What have I become?" he thought as threw the disgusting substance back up. Tsukune walked back to his cot and huddled in a ball. There, in a mess of vomit and dried blood, he cried himself to sleep. "What have I become? Somebody make the insanity stop!"

"It's been three months since he's been in there. When are you going to let him out, Exorcist-sama?" Gin moaned as he entered the headmaster's office.

"Yes, what is it, Mr. Morioka," The headmaster replied behind his desk with his chair turned away from the perverted wolf.

"How long are you going to keep Tsukune down there?" Gin demanded as he pounded his fist into the exorcist's wooden desk, which left an ugly crater. The creepy, robed headmaster and chairman of the school for monsters didn't turn or say anything. Gin pulled his fist up that now had splinters in it.

"I'm going to the infirmary. But, you need to do something about Tsukune. He's getting worse." Gin slammed the door behind him and headed down the long corridor and out of the building.

The werewolf used to hate the human for stealing his chance with Moka and also for revealing him to all the girls as Yokai Academy's Peeping Tom. However, over the past three months that the lycan had been stuck at the school due to his bad grades, especially in math, he had grown close to the boy. After all, Tsukune Aono had more balls than any monster the werewolf knew since he had stuck up to Kuyou and the police committee, despite certain death.

Ginei, while on his way to the dank, basement 'dungeon' ran into Ms. Nekonome. The two conversed for a bit and the cat lady handed the werewolf a bunch of papers. "These are Mr. Aono's homework and classwork. Be sure to give it to him along with my thanks," the teacher said before she headed out of the infirmary.

Ms. Nekonome was one of the only teachers that knew of Tsukune's ordeal. When she first saw his hound-like appearance she nearly bolted out the door as the cat in her couldn't stand dogs. She hissed and jumped onto Ruby's shoulders, while Tsukune just barked and growled at the cat-lady.

"Ms. Nekonome, that's enough," Ruby had scolded as she cast a spell that left both her and the cat-lady teacher soaked in water. Ruby had scratches from Ms. Nekonome's claws for about a week in her shoulder blades and how she was able to dodge the infirmary was anybody's guess. Since that time, Ms. Nekonome avoided Tsukune's dank room, but she still sent Ruby and Ginei with the boy's left-over assignments that he had missed since his attack.

"Oh boy, the things I do. Why did all the girls have to go away to the beach and leave me behind with that psycho mutt?" Ginei said to himself as he carried the towering paper pile down the stone staircase.

"Maybe, if you didn't slack off on your schoolwork. Perhaps than, you would be out as well," Ruby said as she slowly flew down next to the werewolf; her raven wings disappearing as she landed.

"Gee, thanks for that cheerful negative input," Gin said with a sweat-drop. "By the way, can ya help me with these damn papers? It's bad enough that I have to repeat the same damn classes."

"Okay, but you owe me," Ruby replied with a devilish smirk.

"Fine," Gin answered. "Whatever the cost, I'll pay it!"

"Very well then," Ruby said as she took half of the paperwork from the werewolf. Gin nearly lost his balance and went spiraling down the staircase till he landed in front of Tsukune's steel bedroom door.

The two slowly opened the door; unaware that a demon watched from the shadows waiting to attack. "Gin, look out," Ruby shouted, but her warning came too late.

"Huh," Gin said as he was launched onto the vomit-covered floor. A sharp pain buried into his neck and the werewolf howled in pain.

The werewolf's human vision then adjusted to his nocturnal vision. He saw what was on him and proceeded to change into his werewolf form, but the lack of the moon prevented it from happening. "Ruby-san, get him off of me!" the werewolf groaned.

"Your blood is mine, werewolf," the croaky, broken voice belonging to the ex-human roared as he bit deeper and deeper into Gin's throat. Gin's vision began to blur and his attempts to fight the werehound became more sluggish. The beast became more wolf-like as his muzzle extended and his claw-like hands turned into paws. "Help me, Ruby," Gin muttered.

Ruby was petrified and soon the beast's scarlet and golden eyes turned to her. She clutched her wand close to her chest as the beast jumped off Gin's chest. The beast dashed towards the petrified witch.

"Tsukune, please...wake up!" the witch cried.

Ruby froze and waiting for the beast's fangs to pierce her tender, ivory flesh. She had to hope against hope that Tsukune would restrain the monster within him. He was after all the human that had risked his fragile life many times to save his friends, rather they be human or monster. It didn't matter. Tsukune was a good person and he wouldn't let something like this control him, right?

There was a loud yelp and then silence. The silence seemed to go on for what felt like an eternity. The witch opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. The exorcist clad in his white robes stood before the mutt with a crackling crucifix in hand. "TSUKUNE..." Ruby cried as she tried to run over to the beast's side, but the headmaster's arm went to down like a bridge-gate. "Stay away from it," Tenmei Mikogami ordered.

"But Exorcist-sama, Tsukune...he's hurt," the witch said as she tried to choke back her tears that threatened to spill. She wanted to help Tsukune, but she knew that the beast that inhabited her 'play-thing's' body wouldn't hesitate to rip her head off at any moment. Ruby Toujo was torn about to what to do. "Hey, will somebody help me?!" Gin, the injured werewolf groaned as he let up a hand to break Ruby out of her trance.

The exorcist turned his head towards the witch. His golden eyes hidden under his thick, white hood stared at her and made the witch want to run. She couldn't flee, especially since Tsukune began to regain consciousness. "Yes headmaster?" the witch asked.

"Take Miroka out of here," the exorcist headmaster ordered.

"H-Hai," the witch replied with a bow as she ran towards the werewolf. She heard low growls and heard the headmaster shout, "HURRY!" Ruby managed to cast a spell that lifted Gin from the puke-covered, concrete floor and the headmaster's barricade kept Tsukune from attacking as the witch got the werewolf out of the wretched room. Ruby helped Gin into the infirmary, knowing it would take him about two months to recover and, the summer was almost over.

The bus driver pulled up on a cliff that overlooked an endless scarlette sea. Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore got off the bus, grim expressions decorating their faces darkly. "Hey guys," a familiar, pink-haired vampire said as she greeted the trio near the infamous scarecrow that stood as the bus stop and symbol of the monsters-only boarding school.

Yukari was the only one that attempted to plaster a smile. She waved back to Moka, but Kurumu just ran off bawling her eyes out. Mizore and Yukari approached their friend and love rival. They attempted to forget what happened last semester. It was harder than they expected.

"Hey Moka, who is your friend?" Yukari asked as she glanced towards the blonde-haired male that stood next to the pink-haired vampire.

Mizore formed her hand into sharp icicles that could rival even the most deadliest of katanas. "You better not think of seducing us," the snow-fairy said as she pointed her icy blades towards the boy's throat.

"Like I want a bitch like you, besides I am not even interested in girls. They're too much trouble," the blonde boy spat.

"Really, what makes you think that I am interested in you? Besides, I already have my eye on someone. He is a hundred times cuter than you," Mizore said.

The taunts between the snow-fairy and the blonde boy proceeded into a fight. Moka and Yukari eventually stopped the fighting. Two washboards appeared from the sky and slammed into the two's heads. "Hey, what the hell was that-" the boy yelled as he rubbed his lumpy, sore scalp. Yuki soon stopped once he saw his cousin's eyes water up.

"I'm sorry, Moka-san," Yuki apologized.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Mizore and Yukari," Moka demanded.

"Why should I-" Yuki was about to say before Moka's tears cut him off once more.

"Okay," Yuki sighed as he reluctantly bowed and apologized to the witch and the snow-fairy. Mizore then apologized, but it took a lot more effort than it did Yuki. The group was soon interrupted by a loud shriek, which sounded like Kurumu. The group ran towards the direction of the infirmary; worried of what had just transpired. Nobody could imagine what it was. But, it had to deal with Tsukune and the decision of rather he'll ever be the human they had all fallen for.


End file.
